Our Little Paul
by shokujupiterearth
Summary: Lightning is worried about the baby delivery, but soon finds it to be heartwarming after seeing his bundle of joy.  Oneshot maybe


"What happens if she can't do it? What if the baby doesn't make it?" asked a worried race car, driving back and forth.

"What if-?"

"Lightnin'!"

Lightning McQueen looked up at the rusty tow truck.

"Miss Sally and ya'lls kid is gonna be fine."

Lightning sighed, "I know Mater..it's just...I'm scared of losing her..or the baby...or even both.." He looked at the ground. Without warning, Mater hit the young car's side with his tire.

"OW! What was the for?" Lightning yelled with pain.

Mater gave him a serious face before smiling, "For bein' an idiot! Look Lightnin'. You and Miss Sally been datin' for five years, married for three, and you think she's gonna just leave ya now?"

Lightning looked at the door Sally was behind before saying, "You're right...Sally's strong...she'll do it for me...and for the baby."

"'Nd don't forget that Ramone's with her too!"

The red race car laughed, "Yeah but Ramone doesn't know a thing about delivering ki-!" His eyes shot wide open.

"RAMONE DOESN'T KNOW HOW TO DELIVER A BABY!" He starts driving in circles, panicking and yelling, "HOLY PORSCHE THIS IS BAD MATER! WHAT IF RAMONE DROPS THE BABY? WHAT IF IT GETS STUCK?" Lightning parked in front of the door and tried to look through the window.

"Sooo you is sayin' that ya'lls don't trust Ramone?"

Hitting reverse, Lightning met Mater's worried eyes, "Of course I do Mater. It's just...this is my first kid we're talking about..."

"That's why ya'll shout trust in him. He knows this is ya'lls first little car, so he'll try whatever it takes to make the delivery a good one," Mater replied with a smile.

Lightning smiled, "Thanks Mat-"

"LIGHTNING!"

Looking back at the door, the red race car replied, "SALLY! I'm comin'!" Pushing past the doors, he saw the Porsche grunting in pain with a impala calming her down.

"Rayo! Bout time man!" said Ramone, "I need you to park next to Sally. The baby's almost here." Lightning's eyes were wide open when he heard those words. He quickly nodded and parked right beside Sally.

"Stickers...I'm scared..."panted the baby blue Porsche.

"Shhhh..." Lightning caressed her tire and kissed her fender, "Everything's gonna be alright. You'll see..."

"Alright Sally! Just one more push!"

Lightning shut his eyes as Sally screamed. Then the sound of a baby cry was heard in the room.

"¡Es un niño! It's a boy! Congrats you two!"

Opening his eyes slowly, he looked at Sally, who was panting heavily and smiling. His eyes slowly went down to see a small red car. Sleeping next to Sally's fender, the little car yawned and started to cry again.

"Sally...his beautiful..."he whispered as he gently touched his son with his tire, causing the infant to fall back asleep.

Sally smiled, "He looks a lot like you Stickers..." She looked down at the child before asking, "Should we name him 'Lightning, Jr.'?"

Lightning shook his hood and chuckled, "I don't want all the fangirls thinking he's me."

Sally laughed, "I guess you're right. Well, what should we name him then?"

Looking down at the baby, Lightning took in every detail. The child was a slight brighter red then him, same body structure, but his headlights were a bit different. They were like the shape of a pedal, but sideways, and instead of two lights in each, he had three.

'_Ugh! This baby's gonna be nameless! What would Doc say?' _Lightning thought. Then a name came to him.

"Paul."

Sally looked at Lightning, "What?"

"For his name...I like Paul..." Lightning's aqua blue eyes gazed at his son as he said those words.

"'Paul McQueen'..." Sally whispered, "That sounds perfect Stickers! Our little Paul." She gently laid a kiss on the infant.

Paul slowly opened his eyes and looked up at the big cars surrounding him. Lightning's smile grew even wider as he gazed at his son's eyes.

A green-blue color.

"He has your eyes, Sally...just as beautiful..."

The Porsche kissed her husband's fender, "Thanks. We should get some sleep. Night Stickers."

"Night Sally." he whispered as Sally fell asleep. Lightning looked back at his son, who was still next to his mother's fender.

Paul looked at his mother and then at his father. He yawned and cuddled closely to Sally. Lightning watched his son close his eyes but something got his attention. Paul's eyes quickly turned into a navy blue color.

Only one car he knew had that eye color.

Smiling, Lightning said to himself, "Yeah...just like Doc Paul Hudson..." and gently fell asleep with his new family.


End file.
